Step 1 Step 2 Step 3 Repeat
by famousfirstwords
Summary: The men of Marianas Trench Josh, Matt, Ian and Mike try and live life normally, but with a new record coming out and the deadline fast approaching and the album half ready, can the guys get through life without going crazy? Can Josh and his friends get through it? Can Josh's new friend help him through all the pressure? Rated M for language and later adult themes. FIRST FAN FIC!
1. I Won't Say Anything At All

"Matt! Yeah throw me the packing tape, man!" I yelled from the other room.

"You have the packing tape dumbass!" Matt yelled at me

"Ian, where the hell is the packing tape?" Mike asked

"What the fuck, did we lose the packing tape?" Ian said taking a sip of his beer. "Mmm, Josh for a dude who doesn't drink, you pick mighty fine beer!"

"Ian stop drinking and help us find the packing tape! Fuck Matt and I need to get all our shit packed up!"

Mike bounces up from behind the couch "HA! I found it! This rascal started to run away on us! It was making a b-line for the balcony man!"

Matt and I applaud him as Ian swings back the rest of his beer "Mike Ayley, Master tape finder!" Ian says holding up his empty can

"So dudes, where are you guys moving too again? Please say the studio is near it?!" Mike said "'Cause I'm getting sick of picking your sorry ass up everyday man."

"It's a ten minute walk from 604, man." Josh said sticking up his middle finger "I made sure this time."

"Kinda like you made sure your last apartment allowed smoking?" Ian said

"And how you made sure the place before that allowed animals?" Matt said

"Okay, I get it horrible luck with apartments, But I got this, promise. I won't fuck up TO badly this time." I said with a smirk

"Who found the apartment, anyways?" Asked Mike

"Well, according to -Hair, Carly found it." Matt said as I walked away

"FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, CARLY SAID IT WAS SILVER." I yelled from my old kitchen. Man I thought I'm going to miss this place..

"Woah. Calm down Mr. _SILVER-_hair!"

"I think someone's on his time of the month again…" Ian said

"Fuck off man and hand me the tape" I said

Ian paused for a second and looked around the box filled apartment "Mike!"

Matt threw his hands up in the air "Fuck this!"

I looked at Mike then back at Matt "We are never gonna get out of here man."

Why I was voted to drive I will never know. I can't drive a truck, let alone a U-Haul through down town Vancouver. "WHAT THE HELL JOSH?!" Matt was yelling from the passenger side of the U-Haul Truck

"I told you man! I can drive my car and that's it! Hell, I can barley drive that!" I said trying to focus on the road _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! What the hell? How am I going to park this thing?! This truck is bigger than my first apartment! _

"JOSH, PULL OVER!" Matt almost flew through the windshield as I stopped on a side street. " . .Again." Matt said panting

"Should I call an ambulance..? You look like you're gonna pass out man!" I said looking at him nervously

"Nawh, Man I'm alright…Just give me a minute to breath" Matt said

"Do you need a coffee? Coke?" I asked looking kind of nervous

"I need a friend who won't fucking kill me when he drives!" Matt chuckles as he starts the U-haul back up. The noise makes me jump a bit. Matt started driving up the road "Hey, Josh, how far is the building?"

"Uhh…" I paused pulling out my phone, looking for a text from Carly "Ok, she said it's about three blocks from where we are….MATT LOOK OUT MAN!" I yelled at him as a black figure ran in front of the truck

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Matt yelled as he slammed the breaks

"HEY! I'm running here!" The figure said yelling at the U-haul

"Take your god damned head phones out so you can hear, asshole!" I screamed as the figure ran away.

"God, and we thought Korea was bad…" Matt said as he started driving again

"Matt, the building is right there." I said a few minutes later.

Matt whistled "Livin' large Ramsay!"

I laughed "Asswipe. It's just a building. Not a fucking yacht!" My phone buzzed as we parked.

_J-dawg where you want us to drop this stuff off? _

I looked at my phone and snickered and typed back with a smirk on my face

_you really think you can just drive off like that casselman? You got to help get the shit up 2 the apartment _

The phone buzzed again with five words appearing on the screen,

_Well fuck you too ramsay _


	2. Try a Lil' More, Lil' More, Lil' More

Ian and I had just gotten the last boxes, my precious babies, my records, tapes and CD's. I was okay with this new place. It allowed pets, smoking was cool and there was an _extremely _sexy brunette who worked in the lobby. Matt was right, this place was pretty high on the hog.

Ian was just rambling aswe walked up the stairs _Elevators are for pussies. Marianas Trench is not a band of pussies. _ I was cursing Ian as we walked up the stairs. Fuck I needed to cut down smoking. Out of nowhere, that fucking black figure ran up beside me almost tripping me. "Watch where you're going! You almost made me drop my records asshole!"

"Take out your earbuds, might be able to hear asshole!" It quoted as it ran past me. Okay, it wasn't an it. It was a chick, a chick who wore a lot of black. And was a huge bitch. And she lived in this building. Dammit.

"Who was that?" Ian asked looking at me

"Some asswipe who Matt and I almost ran over with the U-haul" I shrugged

"Well, that explains why she was pissed."

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically. "Fuck this, Ian. I'm getting the god damned elevator."

"PUSSY."

I stalked over to the elevator and put the records down, How many did I even have? There are so many, and man were they heavy. The elevator dinged and I picked up the boxes walking in.

"Wait! Hold the door!" Ian said jogging towards the closing elevator.

"Pussy" I said under my breath

**Look I know, short chapter…But the next one is over 1,000 words on its own, how's everyone enjoying Josh Ramsay swear like a trucker? Haven't even brought in the annoying children yet! Ahhh this story is going along great! Thanks to my few readers, please read and review! Answer my poll question! See you all next chapter! **


	3. I swear I didn't forget!

**AHHHH! So sorry guys…I swear I didn't forget this story! My computer HATES me so it deleated . .PICTURES. So I swear, I am trying to find the rest of the fanfic! I love my readers and I vow this problem shall be fixed! 3 Thank-you for reading! **


End file.
